


Claim

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Oral, Sexual Content, Witches, innocent!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, when a lonely witch named Kurt woke up from a werewolf’s pained cries, he never expected that said werewolf would become his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Oath :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Claim**

It was a strangled noise just outside of Kurt’s window that woke him up with a startle.

Kurt’s body jolted upright from where it was slouched into his arm chair, his mug falling from his lax fingers only to utterly shatter to pieces when it hit the wooden floorboards with a sharp noise.

Kurt groaned and started rubbing at his eyes, yawning, glancing outside to see it was dark outside. He must've fallen asleep whilst reading in the afternoon, because he had no recollection of doing anything else and his book of spells was still on his lap. In the fireplace in front of him there was still a weak crackling coming from a small flame. He'd have to go collect wood tonight again, lest he'd had any intentions of growing cold or even worse, sick.  
  
There was a weak howling outside, most likely originating from a wounded wolf and the sound of it took Kurt by surprise. Just seconds earlier he'd been convinced the sound had been a part of his dream... Another noise quickly followed and Kurt sighed, snapping his book shut and putting it on the small wooden coffee table he had created with just a little bit of magic and his own hands.  
  
'Alright, alright,' Kurt huffed, as if the wolf would be able to understand. 'I'm up.'  
  
Kurt was by no means a Snow White, in fact, most animals ran from him as if they knew Kurt was unnatural. Kurt was a witch, you see, and even if he wasn't a wicked one no one was willing to believe that. Kurt often tried to help people and animals alike with his magic but it only seemed to frighten them more.  
  
Even so, kind-hearted Kurt Hummel never stopped trying. Help was offered to those who came looking for it at Kurt's, after all.   
  
Blinking the grit from his eyes, Kurt reached for his wand, mumbling a soft spell and watching as the mug put itself back together. Sometimes he was still amazed by his own magic and in the early (late?) hours like this when his fingertips were still tingling and his body was still warm from sleep, he allowed himself to believe that life was good like this. Even if he had to spend it in complete isolation.

Another howl tore through the night and Kurt winced. Must be pretty bad, then. Kurt’s steps were a bit sluggish as he walked through his cabin, candles lighting themselves in Kurt’s wake, the light helping him look for his cloak. When he found it draped over one of his wooden kitchen chairs he put it on and shuddered as he stepped out into the cold November air.

It was like a slap to the face and it sobered him up somewhat.

The creature howled again and as Kurt took more steps into the direction of it, the noises turned softer, like Kurt had imagined them. He was sure he hadn’t, though. He wasn’t one for making up things that aren’t real.

He was the kind of person who made unreal things real.

Kurt wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and frowned, swearing to himself that he had definitely heard something. The bushes outside of his cabin moved and Kurt held out his wand like it was a weapon even if he had never used it like that and just as he was about to call out, Kurt saw him.

It was not a wolf but a boy lying in the bushes, crumpled up, looking bloody. He was  _naked_ and Kurt shuddered. He was certain he had heard an animal, unless –

His eyes widened. Unless this boy was a  _werewolf._

‘H-Hello?’ Kurt called uncertainly, fearing that the boy would try to hurt Kurt or even worse, that he was dead. Just as Kurt was about to check the boy moved weakly, releasing another pained whine that sounded more human than any of his other noises. There were dry leafs stuck to his messy hair and his eyes were wild when they regarded Kurt, elongated teeth bared in a snarl. He looked as dangerous as the animal Kurt had mistaken him to be and the thought made Kurt gulp.   
  
He hesitantly slid his cloak off, holding it out. Kurt could instantly feel his nipples stiffen but he persevered, breathing in deeply through his nose as he tried to reach for his magical core, trying to draw heat from that. He hadn’t perfected it yet, but it was better than nothing. ‘Are you okay?’

The boy didn’t move so Kurt took that as a positive sign (unless he was too hurt to actually move, which was bad) and Kurt slowly approached him, blushing furiously when he took in his toned, muscled body without intention. He was gorgeous, there wasn't a doubt on Kurt's mind about that, and he was so caught up in staring at the boy's face that he failed to remember that staring a wolf in the eyes would be like challenging it for a fight.

When Kurt was close enough to touch, he slowly held out his arms and offered the wounded werewolf his cloak.

‘Here, you must be cold,’ Kurt murmured. The boy kept staring at him and then hesitantly leaned forward and  _sniffed_ the cloak. It was so preposterous that Kurt could just stare, vaguely wondering to himself when it was the last time that he had washed it, hoping it did not smell like the grass Kurt had slipped and fell in the other day.

The werewolf’s hands slowly extended and then he took the cloak, staring at it, seeming at a loss of what to do with it. His soft cock rested against his thigh but even when it was in no state of arousal, it was pretty impressive, and Kurt bit his lip at his own thoughts. Why would he want to look at something so personal?

‘Do you need help with that?’

The boy hesitantly nodded and Kurt moved slowly, trying to help him into it without touching him too much. Heat practically seemed to radiate off the werewolf’s body and Kurt realized the werewolf wasn’t bathed in his own blood. He must’ve gone  _hunting,_ maybe a deer or something alike had fallen victim to this boy. The only wounds he could find was a small gash on his knee and an impressive scratch on his neck. He must’ve climbed a couple of trees, or maybe he had slipped and rolled down the hill…

Never having encountered an actual werewolf before, Kurt didn’t know a lot of them. He only knew what the villagers told him about them but Kurt was skeptical about that – after all, it had been villagers who had chased him away just because Kurt could do magic and they could not. He's been told that werewolf were like rabid dogs, killing everything and everyone on their path, and that changing from a man into a werewolf was a very painful process.

This boy didn’t seem like a horrid beast from hell, in fact, as Kurt took the time to study his face for a moment the boy didn’t even look that threatening anymore. He just looked sleepy now that he wasn’t snarling anymore.

And really handsome.

‘Thank you,’ the boy rasped, finally. He startled Kurt and when Kurt looked him in the eye he found this boy’s eyes were  _yellow._ Why hadn't he noticed that before?

‘You’re welcome,’ Kurt murmured, dragging on his sentence like he wanted to add in this boy’s name but didn’t know it yet.

‘It’s Blaine. My name is Blaine,’ Blaine offered as he caught on with it. Kurt smiled gratefully and held out his hand.

‘My name is Kurt.’ Blaine didn’t take his hand to shake it, however. He gripped Kurt’s hand and sniffed the inside of his wrist in the same way he had sniffed Kurt’s cloak, and Kurt didn’t understand why it made him blush the way it did. ‘I’m, um… You’re hurt and my cabin’s right there… can I help you get better, please? Or in the very least get you some clothes? I don’t want something to happen to you.’

And it shocked Kurt how true that was. Kurt had grown exceedingly good in hiding himself and he hadn’t seen, let alone spoken to another person in years. Kurt was sure he would’ve forgotten the sound of his own voice too if he had not been so very fond of singing.

‘Why would you care, Kurt?’ Blaine asked with a bitter tone in his voice. Kurt just shrugged and tried not to feel saddened at how genuinely confused Blaine seemed at that. He knew that feeling like no other.

‘Because you’re a person, Blaine. And I know what it’s like to be out alone in the woods, wounded and afraid. At least let me make a difference by being the friend to you that I didn’t have back then.’

Blaine seemed surprised at that, and he slowly nodded and allowed Kurt to help him up. He leaned heavily on Kurt and Kurt tried not to focus on all the blood and dirt caking Blaine’s skin, or his heat, but it was very distractive. He all but dragged Blaine to his cabin and settled him down in a wooden chair.

‘I’ll go prepare you a bath,’ Kurt murmured. Blaine watched in awe as the fire place went on by itself.

‘Are – are you a witch?’ he asked with wonder in his voice. Kurt hummed and then paused when he caught sight of his wide eyes. Blaine looked younger now that he wasn't frowning or visibly in pain anymore, he was probably around Kurt's age.

‘That’s not a problem, is it?’ Kurt asked in reply in a worried tone. And God, he really hoped it wasn’t. He hoped that Blaine wasn’t like everyone else, and that he wouldn’t hate Kurt because Kurt could do magic.

‘No,’ Blaine mumbled, sounding amazed by his own answer as he gazed at Kurt with a confused expression in his eyes, ‘no, I guess it isn’t.’

He still seemed wary of Kurt, however, and Kurt decided it would be best if Blaine could see what he did. He beckoned for Blaine to follow him and Blaine did – he limped his way up the stairs, staring at Kurt as Kurt started filling the tub with water that erupted from his wand. Steam instantly rose from the tub and Kurt grabbed a couple of bars of soap. Blaine was going to need them.  
  
The rustle of cloth didn't prepare Kurt for the sight of a very naked Blaine and he just  _stared_ at Blaine's strong arms, his defined chest, his long cock, his thick thighs. Kurt had never seen another boy naked before, having been chased out of town when he'd been very young he never really had been around people in general before. He didn't realize he was staring until Blaine dipped his fingers into the water and hummed, climbing into the tub.

Kurt gulped and abruptly turned his head away, blushing furiously.

‘W-Well, I’ll just leave you to it,’ he managed to stammer. Blaine said nothing in return. He just kept staring at Kurt until he was out of the room. 

 

* * *

Kurt’s been living alone for years now.

Ever since his parents died and Kurt’s emotional state unleashed the magic within himself, people had been hunting him down until he had found solace in the woods, where his protective spells and loneliness could keep him safe. Kurt had resigned himself to a life in loneliness because that was better than no life at all, but Kurt wasn’t so sure now.

Even though he sort of feared Blaine would harm him, the feeling of actually being around another person was overwhelming and amazing. He had grown bitter and cold because of the loneliness but now, he felt better after having been three days around the werewolf. He felt  _okay._

After his bath Blaine had just sauntered downstairs, naked. He didn’t seem to feel any need to cover himself up and it made Kurt feel flustered. Eventually, he had managed to talk Blaine into wearing a pair of pants before putting him into bed.

Kurt gazed at the male in his bed for a moment. Blaine’s chest was rising and falling in a rather fast pace, and Kurt didn’t know if it had something to do with the fact that he was a werewolf or not. Biting his lip, Kurt tiptoed his way to his closet to grab a spare blanket. He's been sleeping on the couch for a couple of days now, not wanting to disturb the werewolf.

‘What’re you doing?’ Blaine slurred suddenly. Kurt yelped in surprise – he had no idea Blaine’d been awake and he hadn’t been expecting him to speak. Spinning around, he could see Blaine pushing himself up, his body illuminated only by the moonlight shining through the window. Kurt wondered if it affected him. The full moon was only three nights ago…

‘No, no – Blaine, please stay down,’ Kurt quickly said. He walked over to Blaine’s bedside and weakly pushed at Blaine’s shoulders, Blaine’s eyes glimmering almost ominously. Wounded animals were most dangerous, Kurt knew that, and he had to be careful. Even though he’s been starved for some affection or at least some kindness, Kurt didn’t want to risk his life to obtain it. His smile was strained and his hands were kind of shaky as his fingers petted at Blaine’s smooth skin. ‘I was just getting a spare blanket from my closet. I didn’t mean to wake you up, I’m sorry.’

‘What do you need that for?’ Blaine asked. His voice was somewhat calmer now, his shoulders supple flesh beneath Kurt’s fingers. Kurt pulled away with a blush on his face and swallowed thickly. He knew he wasn’t supposed to think about Blaine like this, but when he was so gorgeous and Kurt was so lonely, it was hard not to.

‘I’m going to sleep, I just forgot to grab one when I put you to bed,’ Kurt replied. He inhaled a sharp breath when Blaine ran his knuckles over his cheek, the gesture too tender to be possibly fitting for the situation. They barely knew each other, for God's sake.

‘You feel hot,’ Blaine mumbled. ‘Are you sick?’

‘I’m fine. I’ll just, um, go now. Get some rest Blaine, you need it.’

‘But where are you going? You just told me you’re going to sleep,’ Blaine said with a little frown on his lips. His hand was now resting at Kurt’s shoulder, his thumb large where it was pressing against Kurt’s clavicle. His skin was just so hot and it warmed Kurt’s cold bones up completely. Involuntarily, Kurt found himself leaning forward, body yearning to steal more heat from the werewolf. He’s been getting better at drawing heat from his magical core, but it tired him quickly. This was entirely refreshing.

‘Well, downstairs of course. I’m gonna sleep on the couch -’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, this is your bed. Come on.’

For someone wounded, Kurt was surprised at how much strength Blaine had in his arms. Kurt let himself be pulled onto his own bed, his mind hazy, the only thought crossing his mind that this simply couldn’t be real.

It was frightening. It was  _exhilarating._

For a moment Kurt laid awkwardly there, uncomfortable on his own bed, cold. One blanket wasn’t enough for him when it was winter but he didn’t want to insult Blaine by getting out of the bed and getting himself another one.

Kurt curled up into a fetal position with his back turned to Blaine, trying his best to keep from shivering. It wasn’t working. He’d been meaning to learn spells on how to heat the house too, but he’s been so preoccupied with Blaine that he hasn’t had the time for that.

‘Are you cold?’ Blaine asked in a soft murmur. Kurt nodded, unsure if Blaine could see or not. Blaine sighed and then rolled over, molding his body around Kurt’s. Kurt froze when Blaine nuzzled the back of his neck, completely flabbergasted. Blaine’s heat was astonishing, his body more comfortable than any bed or blanket Kurt had ever rested upon, and he whimpered when he realized Blaine was naked again _._

‘Blaine?’ he managed to choke out in question. Blaine just hummed and kept nuzzling Kurt.

‘You’re nice, Kurt,’ Blaine murmured, ‘and you smell nice too.’

Kurt didn’t know what to say. Never in a million years had he actually expected Blaine to hold him like this, or anyone to hold him like this at that, after they found out he was a witch. But Blaine seemed perfectly content like this. He seemed so casual, so happy.

Kurt was just a bit scared that Blaine was going to use him as a chew toy in his sleep.

And then he mentally punched himself in the face because this was the exact way people treated Kurt too.

‘Kurt?’

‘Yeah?’

‘’M sorry I was rude these past days,’ Blaine mumbled, tightening his arms around Kurt. When Kurt lied with Blaine like this, one could be forgiven for mistaking them for a happily married couple. That thought alone made Kurt's cold bones warm up and he mused to himself that these past few days have been strange. Blaine was surprisingly affectionate for someone who distrusted Kurt so much at the very start.

Kurt smiled softly. ‘It’s okay, Blaine. I understand why you were that way. At least you’re apologizing now, normally no one does.’

There was a beat, a moment of silence that Kurt did not know how to fill. Had he admitted something too personal, did he bore Blaine?

‘Does it bother you sometimes? That people are mean?’ Blaine then asked softly, sounding so caring, whispering into Kurt’s ear like a lover would.

Kurt paused, his smile slowly fading. Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt’s waist, shuffling impossibly closer. His pelvis was snugly pressed against Kurt’s bum and their legs were tangled. Kurt tried not to focus on how content and safe he felt right now, but it couldn’t be done. It was something he thought he could never have and he was starved for it.

‘It bothers me all the time,’ Kurt admitted. ‘I was lonely. But I think with you around, it doesn’t hurt so bad anymore.’

‘Hmm,’ Blaine hummed. The vibrations went through Kurt’s back and he sighed and closed his eyes. ‘Kurt?’

‘Yes, Blaine?’

‘I’m glad you found me.’ This made Kurt smile again. He said nothing in return and instead, in a burst of courage, placed his hands on top of Blaine’s to bring them up to his face and kiss Blaine’s knuckles. Blaine appeared to be a physical kind of person, so Kurt figured that now that they kind of trusted each other, he was permitted to do this. Judging from the way Blaine wasn’t pulling away, he was right.

‘I’m glad, too,’ Kurt mumbled. 

That night, Kurt got the best sleep he ever had in his entire life. 

 

* * *

Kurt woke up to his body being jostled around.

He whined and pressed his face into Blaine’s chest, his hands tightening from where they’d been weakly wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders. There was a pressure against Kurt’s hard cock that made him whimper and instinctively bear down on, and he groaned when it pressed back.

‘ _Kurt,_ ’ Blaine breathed into his ear and Kurt was too sleepy, too out of it to really comprehend the situation, the  _position_  they were into realize that Blaine was practically dry humping him like some  _dog,_ and that he was enjoying it too. Kurt closed his eyes and arched his back, his lips parted when he released another wanton moan.

The friction was delicious, Kurt’s entire body enveloped in heat and pleasure. He craved Blaine closer, his hands sliding down to grip Blaine’s hips, feeling the suction of Blaine’s lips against his throat.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt whined, spreading his legs to hook them around Blaine’s thighs. There was this brush of sharpness – Blaine’s canines, oh G _od –_ against his tender skin but Blaine never bit down, never harmed Kurt even though he was physically stronger. Kurt could feel the pressure coiling low in his stomach in a way that wasn’t entirely unfamiliar, a way that had often rendered him confused and estranged from his own body, and above all desperate. Something was building up but Kurt couldn’t tell  _what_ or  _why,_ all he knew was that he craved Blaine as close as possible.

Blaine was still naked and he was also hard and Kurt didn’t have the heart to feel relieved he wasn’t actually ill. For months he had feared that he was actually dying, that things were wrong with him because his cock got so weird and achy and  _stiff_ at times.

Mostly in the mornings.

Kurt’s entire body suddenly convulsed as something took over him, his eyes wide and his hands clawing at Blaine’s shoulders as he shuddered and helplessly clung to him, his heart pounding in his chest and his toes curling as pleasure didn’t just wash over him but  _drowned_ him along with all sensible thoughts. Kurt forgot to breathe for a moment as his cock pulsed and sticky ropes of  _something_ shot out of it, staining his trousers, his mind just so horribly and wonderfully blank at the same time that it was almost concerning.

Kurt was only vaguely aware of Blaine’s thrusts becoming more desperate and he shuddered as he felt Blaine grip him so tight he would surely bruise Kurt, Blaine utterly growling as he too seemed to come.

He slumped over Kurt once he was done and instantly started nuzzling Kurt’s neck, pressing sweet little kisses against the length of it.

Kurt was so sleepy and convinced that this must be another one of his dreams, that he fell asleep again. 

 

* * *

Kurt woke up with a lack of naked werewolf on top of him and suspicious stains on his trousers.

The bed was still warm in a way that couldn’t be just because of Kurt, and when Kurt glanced next to himself his spare pillow still lied there, and was indented in a way that showed someone, indeed, had been sleeping next to him.

Kurt’s neck was throbbing and his head was spinning, his body relaxed in a way he didn’t know. It wasn’t just sleep that made his body this lax.

Kurt kicked the sheets off his body and walked his way downstairs, somehow expecting Blaine to be there. But he wasn’t. The only evidence of him ever having been here in fact were the fading marks on Kurt’s neck and the stains on Kurt’s slacks, stained by a substance Kurt didn’t even know in the first place.

Kurt had perhaps never felt so lonely before when he realized Blaine had just left him like this.

 

* * *

The day passed pretty normally after this. Kurt was sad and confused, yes, but eventually he set around cleaning his little cabin, gathering some of the herbs that he had growing in his garden, and taking a long bath.

He wasn’t prepared for the sudden tapping on the window, very less so Blaine’s beaming smile and the dead rabbit he was holding up.

Kurt blinked stupidly as he opened the door, trying to fight the flare of happiness blooming up in his chest when Blaine nuzzled his neck in greeting before bustling through the door, dropping the rabbit on the kitchen table with a triumphant smile, and then pouting when he opened his hand and found the berries he had apparently been carrying with him squashed in the palm of his hand.

‘Hey,’ Blaine said as he tried to find something to clean his hand with. Kurt opened and closed his mouth, flabbergasted before he remembered what had happened this morning. He blushed furiously and got a dishrag and wet it with some water, before walking over to Blaine and rubbing at his hand.

‘H-Hey.’

What else could he possibly say? Blaine was practically wagging his tail as he stared at Kurt like this, and Kurt couldn’t get mad at his new, strange companion.

‘I brought you food,’ Blaine explained. He licked Kurt’s cheek and Kurt froze, his eyes wide while Blaine grinned. ‘Well? Eat up.’

‘What - Raw?’ Kurt stammered. Blaine frowned.

‘Well, how else?’

Kurt’s mouth worked but he couldn’t come up with anything witty to say. In the end, he just managed a smile that more looked like a grimace than anything else.

He shuddered when Blaine nuzzled his cheek once more and ushered him to sit down, completely speechless and confused.

 

* * *

Kurt didn’t know that quickly, this would become a routine. The things Blaine brought him weren't always the same – sometimes they were rare herbs that only grew in places Kurt couldn’t reach, sometimes it were dead animals (rabbits, birds, squirrels, one time he even brought Kurt a  _deer_ ), sometimes Blaine brought Kurt flowers (though the stems were often broken because Blaine’s grip grew quite tight when he became excited).   
  
Point was that Blaine tried for Kurt and that meant a whole lot and maybe, just maybe, Kurt was falling in love with Blaine even if he tried to keep his heart from skipping a beat whenever Blaine even looked at him. It wasn’t working.  
  
Blaine really seemed to trust Kurt now that he had seen with his own eyes that Kurt meant no harm, and his friendship was something that Kurt was immensely grateful for.

Kurt no longer looked surprised whenever Blaine randomly walked into his cabin, in fact – he welcomed it and the warmth Blaine always offered. Kurt knew it was strange to embrace so much with someone he hasn’t know for so long but it was a cold winter, and Blaine’s body was like a furnace. His companionship was greatly appreciated too and although the things he brought Kurt sometimes were virtually useless, Kurt always made a point to find use for them one way or another. He dried the flowers Blaine brought him in between old books filled with spells Kurt already knew by heart, cooked the animals and used the herbs for healing salves (which he used mostly on Blaine, because Blaine always got hurt somehow and now always sought Kurt out for medical attention).

Blaine more often than not slept at Kurt’s cabin, which was okay with Kurt too. He was still starved for affection after all and he’d be lying if he were to say that Blaine didn’t make him feel so much more alive with all of his simple, loving gestures.

But there were some questions Kurt needed to be answered. For as much as he loved the dynamics of the relationship they had now… He still feared the day Blaine wouldn’t return. He feared that one day, Kurt would finish doing all of his chores around the house before Blaine would show up and he feared that he would be stuck waiting for his werewolf friend for the longest of times.

Kurt wasn’t sure if his poor heart would be able to take it.

So, as Kurt watched Blaine eat (the way he ate was significantly, well, less savage than before now that Kurt had introduced wonderful things called cutlery into Blaine Anderson’s world), watched the juice of the meat he had just prepared dribble down Blaine’s chin before Blaine reached up, rubbed it off and then licked his hand  _obscenely,_ Kurt settled back and relinquished in how sated he felt now that his belly was full of food and the other chair at his kitchen table was taken. Years upon years he had lived in solitude, sometimes even conversing with people who weren’t even there. It brought him great joy to see someone sitting there.

It felt domesticated and  _right._

Blaine smacked his lips and met Kurt’s eyes, smiling as his cheeks bulged with food. Kurt’s heart swelled at that, and he couldn’t help but grin back. There were just little things about Blaine that made clear that he wasn’t entirely human, that he wasn’t raised the same way Kurt was, but Kurt loved it about him. Blaine was just so  _cute_ and he honestly was just an oversized puppy.

When Blaine was finished eating, he watched with wide, amazed eyes as Kurt made the dishes wash themselves with a flick of his wand. It brought Kurt immense joy to see someone so entranced by his magic, like it was some kind of hidden talent rather than an abomination.

Blaine had taken to wearing pants around the house, for Kurt’s sake, but his chest and strong arms were still bared. No matter how many times Kurt asked, Blaine’s answer would always be the same – he never grew cold and no, he was sure he didn’t need a blanket.

Sometimes Kurt envied him.

But then Blaine’s arms would wrap around him and Kurt would shrug it off. His body may not be created to never grow cold, but it was bearable when Blaine was holding it.

They sat down on the couch and Blaine made grabby hands at Kurt, until Kurt rolled his eyes like he hadn’t been hoping for this and settled right next to Blaine’s side. He nuzzled Blaine’s collarbone in the same way Blaine always nuzzled whichever part of Kurt he could reach, partially because he knew Blaine loved it, and partially because he loved it himself. Kurt suspected it was a werewolf’s way of saying  _hi_ , or  _I like you_.

‘Warm enough?’ Blaine asked. Kurt hummed, pulling his legs up to his chest and allowing Blaine to wrap his arms around Kurt until he was resting half in Blaine’s lap. The position was supposed to be awkward but it just wasn’t, because somehow Blaine always managed to arrange his own body just  _so_ that Kurt would be comfortable no matter what.

‘Perfect,’ Kurt sighed. Blaine’s heart beat really fast but he knew Blaine was calm. It was hard to get used to all the physical differences between the two of them.

But it wasn’t important.

Blaine nuzzled the side of Kurt’s face with a happy noise and for a brief moment, Kurt wondered what Blaine looked like when he was a werewolf. He always left in the early mornings and went hunting, as he had once explained to Kurt, and then he would spend a couple of hours in the woods before returning to Kurt.

Kurt’s brows furrowed in thought while Blaine’s fingers traced idle circles on his skin.

‘Blaine, it’s not that I don’t appreciate all your gifts, but… why?’ Kurt wondered out loud. Blaine blinked – Kurt could feel his lashes brush over his own cheeks. The feeling was oddly intimate and he was suddenly very aware of how close they were, back to chest, cheek to cheek.

‘I’m courting you,’ Blaine stated like it should be obvious, ‘I want you to be my mate.’  
  
Kurt blinked furiously as he tried to take that in but his mind just drew a blank because it was the last thing he had been expecting. To think that anyone, let alone Blaine, would desire Kurt in the same way Kurt desired Blaine was preposterous. Kurt's been told often enough that he was unwanted to know that by now.

‘M-Mate?’ Kurt stammered nonetheless as he turned around in Blaine’s embrace. He's heard of mating before - had often envied animals for their lives were so simple when all they had on their minds was fornication and feeding.   
  
Blaine shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal and then smiled softly, looking so encouraging and gentle. He didn't look like the wounded boy Kurt had found in the bushes at all and Kurt was amazed by how quick Blaine grew to trust him. All it took was Kurt feeding him and tending to his wounds. It reminded Kurt of puppies again, somehow. They were quick to trust people too...

‘Hmm. But only if you’re interested.’ There was a hopeful glint in Blaine's eyes however, that told Kurt that somehow, he really wanted Kurt to say yes. Who was Kurt kidding? Just the thought of being capable of being, well,  _mated_ to someone like Blaine made Kurt's head spin even if he couldn't believe this was actually happening, and so fast at that.

‘And let’s say… I am? Interested?’ Kurt tentatively asked. Blaine grinned a wolfish grin and nuzzled Kurt’s cheek before he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

‘Then we mate,’ he simply stated, like it should be the most obvious thing, ‘I’ll mount you and breed you. I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine and I will always protect you from harm, in the hopes that I will always be able to call you my home.’

_Mounting and breeding._

Kurt felt his cheeks grow hot at the mere thought of it and Blaine cocked his head to the side like he didn’t understand what could possibly cause a reaction like that, and then he licked his lips.

‘Would you like that, Kurt?’ he asked softly, his thumb reaching Kurt’s cheekbone. Kurt swallowed thickly and lowered his eyes shamefully.  
  
Yes, Kurt did. Kurt yearned for the same heat they had experienced that morning a couple of weeks ago, he yearned for any touch of Blaine's hands. Blaine made him feel good... And this was a lot to take in. What did mating with a werewolf entitle? Would it make Kurt a werewolf too? And then there was the fact that Kurt wouldn't be able to get pregnant and offer Blaine the family he deserved...

‘I’m – this is a lot. To take in,’ Kurt murmured, more to himself than to Blaine. Attentive as Blaine was, he noticed it right away and he hummed softly before dropping his hand from Kurt's face. It was not an act of defeat, it was a show of understanding, a show of respect. Blaine would not touch Kurt without Kurt's permission.

‘I know,’ he agreed. ‘Which is why I’m courting you. Because I hope I’ll be able to convince you to want me like that.’

Judging from the arousal coiling low in Kurt’s stomach, he was more than up to him. but… Always, as in  _forever?_ That was quite scary, and he knew what mounting and breeding meant when it came to animals, but he didn’t know how two men could do it.

‘How would you mount me?’ Kurt asked. He closed his eyes tightly and shivered when Blaine’s lips dragged over the patch skin behind his ear.

‘I’d take your clothes off and get us both naked…’ Blaine’s fingers trailed over Kurt’s sides and just like that, Kurt could feel the moment shift into something darker, something that reminded him of the morning they’d been rutting together like animals. That had been happening more and more often as well.

‘Get you on your hands and knees…’

Kurt could feel Blaine hardening underneath him – his stiff cock pulsing with blood, and Kurt closed his eyes tightly. Now that he knew what it was like to come, he had been growing addicted to the feel of it.

‘Make you wet, and then push my cock inside of you…’

Blaine’s fingertips were resting against Kurt’s mouth now, and Kurt opened up without second thought, making a soft noise around Blaine’s fingers when he pushed in. Blaine just made this low noise, not quite a growl, but it wasn’t a hum either. Kurt could just helplessly keep his mouth open and allowed Blaine to trace his teeth, his tongue. He started salivating and he swallowed thickly, his lips wrapping around Blaine’s digits as his jaw had been becoming rather sore from staying open.

‘And when I come I’m gonna knot inside of you and keep you full of me.’

Kurt swallowed again, Blaine’s intent clear when he slowly started thrusting his fingers in and out of Kurt’s mouth. A huff of air escaped his lips but that was it.

The thought was so arousing and scary at the same time that Kurt couldn’t even think.

Blaine licked a long stripe from Kurt’s neck to the patch of skin behind his ear and then he hummed, a low, rumbling noise in his chest. ‘You smell so good, Kurt. You smell like me.’

Kurt couldn’t reply with his mouth full but he didn’t need to, because Blaine continued before he had the chance.

‘Can’t wait to know what you smell like after I made you mine.’

Kurt released a muffled moan around Blaine’s fingers, his eyes having fallen half-lidded, his slacks suddenly feeling so very tight that it made him whine. He wanted… he just  _wanted_. Blaine slowly dragged his fingers out of Kurt’s mouth and then rubbed the tips of them over Kurt’s lips, coating them in Kurt’s own saliva as Kurt tried his best to press his thighs together. He was overcome with sudden desire and it made him want to ask Blaine to do that wonderful thing again, that thing that made him come.

‘I should – I should, um. I should take a bath,’ Kurt stammered, Blaine’s fingers pausing almost instantly. Kurt only noticed now that Blaine’s other hand had been stroking his sides.

‘Okay,’ Blaine finally said after a pause. He removed his hands from Kurt altogether and Kurt stood up on shaky legs, his face so flushed and his heart beating so fast that there was no way Blaine hadn’t noticed it. Knowing Blaine, he could probably smell Kurt’s arousal too.

Sometimes Kurt wondered why he even bothered trying to be modest.

‘Kurt?’

Blaine stood up too and he molded himself against the length of Kurt’s backside, his hard cock pressing against Kurt’s bottom and his chest against Kurt’s back. When Kurt looked down he could see Blaine’s feet right next to each of his own.

‘Yes, Blaine?’ Kurt asked in a quiet tone. Blaine frowned before he embraced Kurt, his nose nuzzling deep in Kurt’s skin and inhaling sharply in a way that had Kurt involuntarily whimpering. Blaine growled at that, and he gripped Kurt’s hip tightly.

‘Please think about it. I want you to be mine,’ Blaine murmured, a darker tone to his voice that wasn’t there before. ‘Be my mate.’

Kurt honestly thought that his knees would’ve given out if only he didn’t have Blaine to lean back into. He sucked on the inside of his cheek.

‘It’s a bit much to take in, Blaine,’ Kurt repeated with a nervous exhale of breath even though the throbbing in between his legs made him want to bend over for Blaine already. Blaine huffed and nipped at Kurt’s shoulder, tugging at Kurt’s shirt like it frustrated him. Kurt took that as his sign to step away from Blaine just a bit before it was too late and Blaine’s body leaned forward as if he wanted to follow, but then he decided against it and just gazed at Kurt with darkened, hungry eyes. ‘Can I think about it?’

‘Yes,’ Blaine instantly said, ‘take all the time you need.’

Kurt nodded tightly.

‘Okay.’

 

* * *

Blaine kept true to his word.

He gave Kurt all the time he needed, didn’t even ask any questions about any of this. For a while it almost seemed like their conversation had never taken place.

If it weren’t for the looks Blaine sometimes threw Kurt.

Kurt didn’t think Blaine knew, but he looked so hungry when he looked at Kurt, and he was trying more than ever to impress Kurt. His efforts of courting Kurt had only doubled after he had revealed his intentions and it clouded Kurt's judgment. Looking at Blaine's naked body, knowing he was allowed to touch it but not allowing himself to touch it was torture. He just didn't want to mess up their friendship, he didn't want to scare Blaine off and make him as defensive as he used to be when Kurt first found him. It would kill Kurt to see Blaine like that again.

‘What smells so good?’ Blaine murmured sleepily as he sauntered into the kitchen. Kurt paused, and then he glanced over his shoulder. Blaine’s curls were tousled and there were marks of pillow creases in his skin, but he was wearing clothes for once. He looked adorable and it should be a sin.

‘This? It’s nothing special, I’m just making soup from the mushrooms you brought me this morning,’ Kurt explained. Blaine had gone upstairs to take a quick nap this afternoon, and Kurt had been just about to wake him up.

‘What’s soup?’

Kurt stirred the contents in his pan and frowned. ‘You never had soup before?’

Blaine shrugged like it wasn't that big a deal.

‘My pack and I only ate raw meat when we went hunting and berries when we were human. We were always on the  move…’ A thoughtful look crossed Blaine’s features, one Kurt didn’t really like and Kurt quickly held out a spoon before Blaine ended up having one of his sour moods again. He was sometimes so strange when he got one of his moods again, going all quiet in a way that had Kurt feeling uncomfortable.

‘Here. It may be a little bit hot, so be careful.’ Kurt held his hand under the spoon so nothing would drop onto his clean floor, and he carefully lifted it to Blaine’s lips, who sniffed it first and hummed before opening his mouth.

‘Careful,’ Kurt reminded Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes fondly and slurped from the spoon, a low, approving hum rumbling in his chest. ‘Good?’

There was still some left on the spoon and Blaine gripped the utensil, turning it around and aiming it at Kurt’s mouth. He looked excited.

‘Try,’ he simply said. Kurt’s eyebrow cocked up and he made to grip the spoon, but Blaine held it out of his reach. ‘Come on, let me feed you?’

Blaine looked ridiculously serious about this and Kurt couldn’t help but blush a bit, nodding and shuddering when Blaine gripped his chin and rubbed his thumb over Kurt’s jaw so he would open up a bit. Then, he gently poured the remaining soup into Kurt’s mouth and Kurt closed his eyes and released a long breath through his nose.

Perfect.

‘’s Good, right?’ Blaine murmured. Kurt nodded and pressed more into Blaine’s hand, content. He was hungry – his stomach was rumbling with it and there wasn’t a doubt in Kurt’s mind that Blaine could hear it.

Kurt opened his eyes when he heard the soft clatter of the spoon dropping to the ground, his body tensing up without reason.

Blaine gripped the back of Kurt’s neck and for a moment Kurt just watched, curious what Blaine would do. Blaine nuzzled their noses together in a way of saying  _hello, I’m here, I’m your friend now, I could be everything,_ and Kurt could feel his chest tightening up.

He never actually expected Blaine to kiss him next, of all things.

Kurt’s eyes widened and he just froze for a minute, feeling Blaine’s lips move against his own, a little uncertain but in a way that felt right. Kurt’s lips parted and Blaine flicked his tongue at him and it was a bit strange, but not frightening. Before Kurt knew it he was kissing back with fervor and Blaine inhaled a sharp breath as he followed Kurt’s move.  
  
It was like they were two puzzle pieces slotting together, Kurt vaguely noted. Blaine's mouth was hot on his own and his lips were soft, a sweet suction on his bottom lip that Kurt didn't expect made him moan. There were no fireworks like Kurt had somehow expected but this was even better, because this was racing hearts and lazy heat, inklings of pleasure and a promise of more.

When they parted, Blaine nuzzled Kurt’s jawline and chased after Kurt’s pounding pulse.

‘…I think soup is ready,’ Blaine mumbled, sounding as amazed as Kurt felt. Kurt just blinked stupidly, his mouth opening and closing, a blush on his cheeks and his eyes glazed over.

Then, all he could bring out was, ‘I never thought you’d kiss me.’

Blaine paused from where he’d been stroking Kurt’s sides to look him in the eye, blinking. ‘Why?’

‘I thought… I thought that this was it. The nuzzling and the hugging and the gifts you give me.’ Kurt’s blush darkened and he felt exceedingly stupid for what he was saying next, ‘I thought werewolves didn’t kiss.’

Blaine chuckled.

‘Well, I didn’t think that witches were pretty, yet here you are. Learn something new every day, right?’ Kurt sputtered and Blaine grinned and nuzzled their noses together again in a way that was way too boyishly charming. ‘Soup?’ he reminded Kurt.

‘S-soup. Right, um. Yeah. Soup,’ Kurt stupidly stammered.

At least Blaine had worn a pair of slacks today.

 

* * *

‘Hmm.’ Kurt stretched out, luxuriating in the warmth of the sunlight peeking through the curtains and the lips dragging down his chest, stifling a yawn in the crook of his elbow.  ‘Feels nice.’

And it did. Kurt was sleepy and barely awake, but Blaine was doing a great job at waking him up. He felt good, he felt warm and wanted. Kurt could get used to this far too easily.

‘Tastes nice,’ Blaine corrected Kurt as he nipped at Kurt’s hipbone. Kurt perked an eye open, his body still sluggish and heavy. Blaine looked at him with a thoughtful look in his eyes and Kurt couldn’t help but reach out and run a hand through Blaine’s hair. Blaine sighed and nuzzled his hand.

‘Are you okay? You seem upset,’ Kurt observed, blinking the grit from his eyes. By now he was used to Blaine waking him up in his own unique ways, whether it be rubbing their hips together pleasurably or nuzzling Kurt’s neck, or kisses. Kurt loved all of them.

‘’M not upset,’ Blaine murmured, dropping his head to rest against Kurt’s stomach. He almost appeared to be pouting and it was adorable. Even though the two of them have had a rough start, Kurt had quickly grown to recognize all the small signs of Blaine's ever shifting moods. Blaine was brooding. ‘Was just remembering something.’  
_  
Must be something bad if it manages to put Blaine down of all people,_ Kurt mused, and he pushed himself up on his elbows before running a hand over Blaine's head in a way that Kurt hoped was comforting. Judging from the way Blaine tilted his head into Kurt's hand, it was.

‘Like?’ Kurt prompted him. Blaine shrugged, acting like it didn't matter, sighing when Kurt scratched behind his ear. His leg jerked a bit and Kurt pressed his lips together to keep from smiling.

‘They called you wicked,’ Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s tummy and Kurt paused, his earlier amusement quickly ebbing away. ‘That’s why us werewolves strayed from you. They said that with just one spell, you would be able to kill us or use us as slaves. They never told us that it would be your beauty that would be most enchanting of all.’

Blaine glanced up and rested his chin on Kurt’s stomach, frowning as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt didn’t know what to say. The fact that word had actually spread about him... It kind of hurt, to be honest. What else had people said about him? Did they know where he lived?

‘No one told me that you’re the most amazing person ever. Or that the only thing you'd do was steal my heart.’ The intensity of Blaine's gaze disarmed Kurt and for a moment he could not speak. Blaine was playful or sweet, sometimes scorchingly sexy, but he's never been this honest before. Kurt wondered to himself what triggered this, what made Blaine reach out to Kurt like this and have this conversation with him right now.  
  
Could it be that Blaine was homesick? He did bring up his pack yesterday, and he'd worn that same look in his eyes when he thought of them...  
  
‘Blaine, what happened? Why did you leave your pack?’ Kurt told himself that he wasn't avoiding the subject, that he wasn't disregarding the fact that Blaine had just told Kurt he loved him indirectly because that'd be a cruel thing to do and Kurt strove to be as humane as possible. He just needed to know, and if Blaine was serious about wanting to mate with Kurt, then Kurt had the right to know too.

Blaine kept frowning and for a moment he did not speak. His lips moved, like he was trying to find the proper words. Kurt found that Blaine sometimes had issues speaking when he got too emotional. Perhaps it had something to do with the wolf inside of him.

‘I felt ready for it. I was ready to find a mate and start my own pack and when you found me I was still recovering from my change,’ Blaine mumbled. There was more behind it but Kurt couldn't say what it was about Blaine that made him feel so sad. He worried his lip between his teeth and Blaine leaned up, brushing his fingers over Kurt’s cheek. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘It’s just – you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, Blaine,’ Kurt started demurely, unspoken words hanging in the air like an ominous raincloud.

‘But I want to stay,’ Blaine argued. ‘I don’t care that you’re not of my kind. You’re good to me and I love you and that is all I want.’

Kurt’s eyes widened.

‘You – you love me?’ Kurt had never expected to hear those words directed to himself again, yet here he was, with this beautiful boy  - werewolf – on top of him. Blaine’s expression lit up and he grinned, clearly more comfortable with this subject. Kurt thought this was strange. Love was strange, uncontrollable - at least the past was unchangeable. Kurt could take comfort out of that.

‘With all of my heart,’ Blaine agreed. He then leaned up and nuzzled their noses together before kissing Kurt on the forehead. ‘Well, I’m gonna make us some breakquick.’

Blinking furiously, Kurt watched with a dry mouth as Blaine got up out of bed, naked, his round ass just so much  _there_ that Kurt couldn’t just not stare.

‘It’s breakfast,’ Kurt stupidly managed to say, but Blaine was long since gone out of the room.

Kurt groaned and collapsed back into bed, pulling a pillow over his head as he tried to force his mind to think less dirty thoughts. The fact that the pillow smelt of Blaine didn’t exactly help either.

 

* * *

It was like every noise Blaine made burrowed itself in Kurt's ears.

Kurt’s mind just kept repeating I _love you with all of my heart,_ his heart came to a stop whenever he thought of how sincere Blaine had looked when saying that and his skin tingled at the remembrance of Blaine’s touch.

Kurt knew he was smitten with Blaine. But he could not remember anyone, not even his parents since they had died when he was so very young, telling him they loved him.

It wrecked Kurt. But in a good way, he supposed.

It was on a rainy day when Blaine came home, shook his wet hair like a dog in the hallway and sneezed, that Kurt could actually picture his life remaining the same, just like this. Cooking them dinner, coming up with new spells, cleaning the house and waiting for Blaine to come home. It was domesticated and simple but Kurt could see himself staying this happy, because he was so starved for any kindness and any physical and emotional contact that he would settle for a life hidden away in the woods where no one would ever know about them.

Words always failed Kurt when he regarded Blaine. Even after these weeks it was hard to grow accustomed to Blaine’s natural charm, his beauty, his kindness. They’ve barely known each other for a month and Kurt already was addicted to Blaine and everything he stood for.

Blaine was safety, Blaine was warmth. Blaine was the sunlight shining on his back when he was in the garden gathering herbs, Blaine was an ever blossoming rose.

And Kurt? Kurt felt disarmed whenever he was near Blaine, for Blaine had so much strength within him, yet Blaine chose to keep himself contained for Kurt’s sake. Everything was for Kurt’s sake and Kurt was not used to being valued like this.

‘Morning,’ Blaine beamed at him, nuzzling his neck in a greeting, his wet curls tickling the side of Kurt’s face. Kurt blinked up from his musings and placed his hand on Blaine’s damp bicep, squeezing him. Blaine’s smile faltered and was quickly replaced by a look of worry as he took in Kurt’s expression. ‘Hey, what’s wrong?’

Kurt was at a loss of words again. He did not know how to tell his werewolf that he loved him, that Kurt hadn’t been aware of how miserable he’d been until Blaine had been there and taught him what true happiness entitled because Kurt had never been taught how to convey his most intimate of emotions. Kurt's only been taught that he was unnatural, a freak, but the truth of that statement now seemed debatable.

‘I just love you so much,’ Kurt answered truthfully in a wavering voice, smiling despite the tears welling up in his eyes and inhaling a deep breath when Blaine suddenly wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close against his chest.

And in that moment, Kurt did not care that Blaine was soaking up his clothes and that he’d probably catch a cold like this. Kurt didn’t care that Blaine was still confused because in this moment, he felt like he and Blaine finally understood each other completely.

‘Blaine, do you know how to dance?’

‘No,’ Blaine mumbled, sounding dejected. ‘But I can try.’

Kurt smiled thinly to himself and reached into his pocket, one arm still wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders, like he feared that if he would let go, he’d really lose Blaine.

He waved his wand and [the soft sound of violins](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQ6fwTLuI9s) quickly started bouncing off the walls.

And then they danced.

 

* * *

Blaine became restless the next day.

He was pacing around, grumbling under his breath and eating probably way more than should be healthy. His hair was messier than usual because he had run his hands through it so many times, and he stayed out longer than usual when he went on his daily morning run. It was after Blaine’s third loaf (!) of bread and second bowl of mushroom soup that Kurt worriedly reached across the table and placed a hand on Blaine’s wrist to pause him, and when Blaine looked up, Kurt was shocked to find his eyes were  _yellow._

The exact shade they’d been when Kurt and Blaine first met.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt started, unsure of how to handle Blaine when he seemed so agitated, ‘are you okay?’

‘Hungry,’ Blaine simply said, ‘need to run but have to wait. Need to mate but can’t.’

Kurt’s eyebrows knitted together when Blaine used his free hand to lift up his bowl to his lips and swallowed down the remains of his soup, some of it dribbling down his chin. He was right back to being the savage he used to be after Kurt found him and Blaine grunted as he shoveled more bread into his mouth. Kurt hadn’t even touched his own food yet, too shocked and absurdly impressed by Blaine's behavior to even consider touching his own plate.

‘What do you mean?’ Kurt asked, feeling a flush creep up on his neck when he realized Blaine had said he needed to  _mate._ They hadn’t talked about mating ever since Blaine had explained exactly what it entitled, and embarrassed at his own ignorance, Kurt had kept from asking more. But now, as he sat across Blaine, he couldn't help but wonder.

Blaine glanced up again and this time, after taking a large gulp of the goblet of water Kurt had put next to his plate, he finally stopped eating.

‘It’s a full moon tonight,’ Blaine explained, his eyebrows knitting together like he was forgetting how to talk, his voice a low lull, ‘I’m… really struggling to keep from pouncing on you.’

Kurt blinked. ‘Pouncing on me? But you don’t seem to have any issues when -’

‘That’s because my wolf usually is more contained. I’m distracting myself with food right now but just looking at you,  _smelling_ you, it’s driving me insane. My wolf has acknowledged you as a possible mate and to resist you is incredibly hard.’ Indeed, even the way Blaine was speaking was strained. Kurt considered him for a while, his yellow eyes, his reddened gums when he took another bite without waiting for a reply. He looked distraught and Kurt was suddenly struck by how much he really loved this boy once he noticed that seeing Blaine like this was upsetting him.

‘Then don’t,’ Kurt hesitantly said, reaching a decision with himself because what better time than now?, ‘don’t resist me.’

Saying that made Kurt feel stupid, because he never saw himself as an object of lust at all, let alone someone to love. It didn’t make sense for Blaine to get turned on by that but somehow he  _was,_ and Kurt felt a thrill go through him as Blaine got up slowly, almost predatorily so, and walked right around the table until he was standing behind Kurt. Kurt felt cornered in his own house but he was not afraid - he simply knew that he was no longer in control.

‘You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into,’ Blaine whispered softly but even so, his hand started tracing the long column of Kurt’s neck, his fingers slowly wrapping around Kurt’s throat so that Kurt would tilt his head up to look at him.

‘You’re going to mount and breed me,’ Kurt said, lips trembling as Blaine kept staring, ‘you’re gonna make me yours.’

‘And you’re okay with it?’ Blaine asked, some of that sweet thoughtfulness seeping back into his voice. He pressed his lips into Kurt’s hair and inhaled deeply. ‘Just say the word. One word and I’m all yours.’

Wasn’t he already? Kurt wondered to himself, and then realized that officially, that was not the case. Even if Blaine loved him with all his heart, he did not owe Kurt a thing for they were not mated.

Not yet.

Kurt stared at this beautiful, wild boy in front of him and he felt himself nod slowly because words failed him once more when he was looking into those eyes. Kurt could tame this boy, this boy would allow himself to be tamed by Kurt. The thought was amazing, and Kurt’s mind was once more filled with images of a distant future, a future that’d be  _theirs._

‘Yes,’ Kurt finally said. Blaine’s eyes widened and his pupils dilated as Blaine slowly nodded, and then he gripped Kurt so hard and so sudden that it made Kurt’s head spin.

Blaine instantly started dragging Kurt up the stairs, pausing at the bedroom door to press a hungry kiss against Kurt's lips. It was different from their first kiss – this was more desperate, more passionate, and Kurt found himself giving in far more easier. It was like Blaine’s body melted against his own and some of the tension seemed to seep out of his strong bones. The squeal Kurt released when Blaine lifted him up and kicked the door open was muffled by Blaine’s mouth.

Kurt knew that if Blaine had not been a werewolf, there had been no way he would’ve been able to carry Kurt with such ease. Kurt was an inch taller than Blaine after all.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt gasped as Blaine dropped him on the bed and straddled Kurt’s thighs. Blaine’s pupils were dilated to the point where his yellow irises were a thin ring of gold surrounding that inky darkness. It was quite intimidating and Kurt knew that he had never been this close to Blaine’s inner werewolf before.

And even if Blaine was on edge, he still leaned down and treated Kurt with care as he kissed him again.

Kurt’s arms wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders with practiced ease now and he released a soft breath through his nose when Blaine rocked their hips together.

‘You take my breath away,’ Kurt sighed. He didn’t protest, not even when Blaine tugged at Kurt’s shirt and pulled it over Kurt’s head, not even when Blaine kissed his neck and sucked marks there.

The world could see that Kurt was mated to a werewolf, see if Kurt would care. Everyone hated him already and they could all go to hell.

All that mattered was Blaine and Kurt, and all that Kurt needed right now was for Blaine to be naked.

In a way it felt natural to be like this with Blaine. As Blaine kissed down Kurt’s chest and bit down every now and then only to run a soothing lick of his tongue over the little mark, Kurt wondered to himself why they hadn’t done this before.

Blaine’s hands dragged Kurt’s slacks down and Kurt released a choked off moan when Blaine didn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around Kurt’s hard cock.

‘ _Oh_ -’ Kurt dumbly exclaimed, the suction of Blaine’s mouth unlike anything else, making rutting their hips together suddenly look so bland. Pleasure sung through his veins and Kurt’s eyes rolled beneath his lids while he tried his best not to strain his hips up.

The slurping noises Blaine made were utterly obscene and Kurt whined, feeling Blaine’s teeth graze slightly over the tip of his cock as Blaine slowly sunk down down  _down,_ taking him in all the way.

And then he swallowed and Kurt’s eyes snapped open.

‘Blaine-!’ he urgently whimpered, watching the werewolf bob his head up and down as Blaine gazed at him through his lashes, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him like a thief in the night. ‘I’m – you need to stop, please, I  _can’t -_ ’

Blaine hummed and the vibrations that sent through Kurt’s throbbing cock just ruined him. His hips bucked forward without intention and Kurt moaned as his orgasm finally hit him. He could feel Blaine swallow around him again and he whimpered, feeling so sensitive, his heart beating so fast it made him vaguely wonder if he was gonna die.

Blaine finally pulled off and Kurt made a soft noise as the male nuzzled his neck, noticing only now that he was shaking.

‘Kurt,’ Blaine mumbled, a desperate tone in his voice, ‘are you -’

‘Yes,’ Kurt whispered. He opened his eyes and nodded as if to emphasize his point, smiling softly. He felt buzzy and dizzy, but in the best way. ‘Please.’

Blaine’s eyes were searching his for a minute before nodding, gripping Kurt by the shoulders and turning him around so that Kurt would be lying on his belly. This was really happening now, Kurt noted, and Blaine must’ve done  _that_ earlier to take some of the edge off for Kurt. He was completely pliant underneath Blaine and he didn’t even protest when Blaine lifted up Kurt’s hips, though he did blush when he felt Blaine’s hot breath on his hole.

‘Blaine?’ he asked. Blaine petted at his hip for a minute before licking a broad stripe from Kurt’s perineum to his tailbone.

Kurt jolted, and Blaine growled.

‘Stay still, I’m just getting you ready,’ Blaine huffed, his hands now firmly planted on Kurt’s cheeks as he spread Kurt’s ass further. Kurt made a soft whining noise, pressing his face deeper into his pillow in embarrassment. He knew that Blaine was meant to fuck him there, but he hadn’t expected Blaine to  _lick_ him.

Blaine smacked his lips and then bit down a bit on Kurt’s cheek, just enough to make it sting, and it made Kurt shudder. Never before had he felt so owned before and even though Blaine hadn’t even finished, he felt so  _claimed_ already too.

Trusting Blaine and unaware of his own submissive behavior, Kurt turned his head to the side so his cheek was resting on the pillow, taking a shaky breath and letting Blaine lick him again. Kurt didn’t jolt this time but he could feel his hole clench on its own validation.

‘So good,’ Blaine absentmindedly murmured, his fingers tracing Kurt’s stiff cock, over his balls up to his hole where he traced it for a moment before slowly sinking it in. Blaine’s tongue kept soothing around Kurt’s entrance so his body had no choice but to give in, and Kurt mewed. ‘You’re so good to me.’

Kurt wasn’t even  _doing_ anything other than trying to get used to the strange feeling of having something inside of himself and staying still, but he appeared to have lost his voice. Kurt couldn’t speak, not even if he would’ve had anything witty to say in the first place.

Blaine added a second finger, and then a third. It seemed to happen so fast it was like a blur to Kurt and he was quickly lost in a sea of pleasure again when Blaine hit  _something_ inside of him.  His toes curled and Kurt licked his dry lips when Blaine slowly kissed his way back up his body again, feeling so empty when Blaine’s fingers slipped out of his hole.

‘You’re so hot,’ Blaine breathed into his ear, his fingers brushing over Kurt’s hips, wet with Blaine’s spit and Kurt’s insides. Kurt whimpered. ‘You’re like a perfect breeding bitch…’

Kurt gasped at that – never had Blaine been so crude, but nevertheless it shot arousal down his spine.

‘Blaine, please,’ Kurt whispered. Blaine hummed and kept on nuzzling Kurt’s neck, occasionally licking him. ‘Mount me.’

‘Want me to make you my bitch, Kurt?’

‘Yes,’ Kurt breathed. His breath hitched when he felt the tip of Blaine’s cock nudge against his entrance, spreading his legs wider. Blaine growled and dug his nails into Kurt’s hips.

Then he started pushing in.

The stretch burnt but Kurt was determined to let Blaine take what he needed, his hole gripping and fluttering around Blaine with each thick inch that he forced into Kurt. He moaned – he felt so full already and he knew Blaine wasn’t even close to inside all the way, his cock was rather big after all.

‘Hnng,’ Kurt whined, forcing his ass up higher and his hole to accommodate to the thick girth. Blaine planted a hand on the bed next to Kurt’s head and Kurt didn’t even think twice before gripping it, Blaine’s face tucked in between Kurt’s shoulder blades as he was finally inside, his balls snugly pressed against Kurt’s ass.

Blaine didn’t wait for Kurt to ask. Blinded by his own lust, Blaine pulled out, only to ram back inside and start up a punishing rhythm of rough thrusts. Each time he fucked into Kurt could feel his entrance opening up more for Blaine and it wasn’t long until the discomfort was replaced by something else, something animalistic that burnt Kurt to the core.

Blaine hugged Kurt’s body to his chest as he fucked him hard and fast, his arms grounding Kurt to the reality of this really happening. Kurt kept making these little  _uh uh uh_ sounds, but it wasn’t until his throat started aching that he realized he actually did. Pleasure was furling low in his abdomen, spreading through his veins like a wildfire.

This time, Kurt could feel it. He could feel his orgasm building up in his balls, in his cock that refused to stop bouncing along with every thrust. Kurt was backing up on Blaine’s cock like he couldn’t get enough of it and to be truthful – he  _couldn’t._ He felt strong, he felt like he belonged here underneath Blaine and it felt right to be taken like this.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt gasped, the only word on his mind right now. Blaine’s only reply was a low grunt and one particular thrust sent Kurt over the edge again, panting as he came all over his hand, all over the sheets.

But Blaine didn’t stop. Oversensitivity kicked in and Kurt huffed petulantly, shuddering when Blaine forced in his knot and finally came.

And it was like he just couldn’t stop coming.

Blaine’s grip on Kurt’s hips tightened to the point where Kurt knew he’d leave bruises, hot come filling Kurt up in a rush.

To Kurt’s surprise, Blaine didn’t instantly pull out. He just lay there on top of Kurt, panting, pressing kisses and soothing licks wherever he could reach. He was still hard inside of Kurt and he kept rocking his hips back and forth, but Kurt couldn’t grow hard anymore, not after coming twice, even if it was pleasurable.

‘Love you,’ Blaine murmured. Kurt hummed. The thrusts were comforting, almost – they made him sleepy. He felt warm and safe in Blaine’s arms like this, connected in the most intimate of ways.

‘Luh you too,’ Kurt slurred.

He was so tired he just fell asleep before Blaine’s knot had reduced and Blaine had been able to pull out.

 

* * *

When Kurt woke up Blaine was gone, just like the first time he’d been gone after he’s made Kurt come.

Kurt didn’t know what he’d been expecting, as he blinked the black dots away from his vision and tried to get used to the sunlight creeping through the window. They had mated… countless times. Kurt didn’t even know how many times Blaine had come inside of him but the insides of his thighs were so slick that Kurt knew that it was quite a bit.

Kurt sighed. His hole was throbbing, but it wasn’t an unpleasant ache per se. He felt… used, in a way. He felt loved and taken care of.

Kurt smiled softly to himself and pushed himself out of bed, the first steps he took clumsy, like he had forgotten how to walk. He flushed and forced himself to keep walking, not even bothering with clothes because he figured he was alone. he needed a long bath and some food.

Kurt paused when he walked into the kitchen to find Blaine standing there already dressed only in an apron, frowning at a pan like it was a foreign object, skinned rabbits on the kitchen counter. Blushing furiously, Kurt tried to turn around before Blaine had noticed him but it was no use.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt and then grinned in a way that made Kurt shudder.

‘Hello, mate,’ Blaine said in a happy tone. He abandoned his pan to walk over to where Kurt was standing, shamelessly sizing Kurt up and fixing him with a loving, albeit hungry look in his eyes. His eyes were that same shade of hazel again – apparently, Blaine’s inner wolf had been calmed down enough.

‘Morning lover,’ Kurt mumbled, shocked at how raw his voice was. Blaine stepped forward and ran his nose along the column of Kurt’s neck, inhaling deeply.

‘You smell delicious.’ Kurt wanted to make a comment on that – say that he didn’t smell good, that he smelt of sweat and sex and other things and that it was actually kind of disgusting. But Blaine seemed so honest and so happy that Kurt relented, and instead he pressed a kiss against Blaine’s mouth.

‘You went out hunting,’ Kurt observed. Blaine hummed.

‘After we finished mating my wolf was so energetic that I had to run off some of the steam,’ Blaine confessed. Then, he looked at Kurt with a mildly worried expression in his eyes. ‘Is that okay?’

‘Hmm,’ Kurt hummed, ‘next time, just give me a warning. I was awfully lonely without you.’

Blaine paused his nuzzling, until Kurt chuckled and kissed him again. This kiss was deeper, more passionate. Kurt never had been aware of how soft the fabric of his apron was until it was pressed against his naked skin, and he realized that it was the only thing in between their bodies. They were free to mate again… and again…

‘Kurt -’

‘More,’ Kurt gasped.

And more, they both got.

  
[Oath (sequel)](http://rightonthelimit.livejournal.com/44330.html)


End file.
